


Cookie Crumbs

by Sasassy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pocky Day and Touka resigns herself to her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find a proper tag for it, so I'm putting it here: there are a few icky descriptions of food (canon typical) and mentions of vomiting.

Touka was actually nervous about this.

It wasn’t like she had never done it before in her life. She went to school. With other people. So of course she had done it a couple of times. But only with Yoriko and there had never been quite that level of intimacy and insinuation of trust like there was right now.

 

Because Hide was kind of trying to date her. And he knew that she was a ghoul.

 

Every time Yoriko had done it, it had been out of friendship and because it was a tradition in her family. That one horribly awkward time a classmate of theirs had tried to do that with Touka, it had been a bet that he wouldn’t dare to approach.

 

One thing was a given: Touka never initiated. The cookie tasted like stale earth and the chocolate coating like rotting puke. She would never voluntarily put something as vile as that in her mouth just for _fun_.

But Hide had come by :re, like he usually did during his lunch break, and there was chocolate still smeared in the corners of his mouth. He practically glowed with that wide smile of his and vibrated in place from all the excess sugar, and Touka couldn’t help the fond smile playing on her lips as he talked about all the Pocky he’d received.

 

Naturally, she had spent her break walking over to the next supermarket and bought a packet. Her stomach was already gurgling in distaste as she looked at the picture on the cardboard packaging, but she ignored it and handed the cashier her money.

 

Walking home, she found herself looking over her shoulder, as if that package in her hands was some forbidden drug she was smuggling across a heavily guarded border instead of what it really was – innocuous sweets.

 

Even Yomo seemed to pick up on her weird mood as she entered :re and frowned at her as she tried to hide the Pocky from him. She stored it behind the counter, where she could access it quickly.

 

Then, she waited for Hide to come over after his last class of the day. He did that every day, too, always ordering a cappuccino and sometimes some baked goods to go with it and did whatever homework was due first that week.

So he did today as well, bursting through the door with a face-splitting grin and cheeks flushed from the cold air outside.

 

”Touka-chan,” he beamed and strutted over to her, already tugging his hat off and his coat open. ”A cappuccino please!”

 

”Sure,” Touka answered. She had already started preparing it as soon as she had seen his obnoxiously green coat rounding the corner. ”Are you hungry as well?”

 

Hide shook his head and plopped down onto the bar stool.

”Nope, I ate too much chocolate today,” he whined playfully and hunched over the counter, his eyes trying to imitate the ones of a hurt puppy.

 

”Sucks,” she grumbled and placed his cup of coffee in front of him before turning around and taking care of the dishes.

 

She could hear Hide sigh behind her and the tell-tale clutter of a cup being clumsily picked up from wood, then the zipper of his backpack. Soon after he was engrossed in his textbook, marking lines and taking down notes.

 

Now or never.

 

Quietly, Touka opened the package, trying to keep the rustling to a minimum so Hide wouldn’t get suspicious. He was too absorbed in his reading for university anyway, his left hand fiddling with his cup absent-mindedly as his eyes calmly traced the textbook in front of him.

 

When she had extracted one stick, carefully holding the end without any chocolate coating to keep her fingers clean, she stepped around the counter and approached his table.

 

”Uhm ... Hide?” she called and quickly put the stick in her mouth when she saw him turn.

 

”What’s up?” he asked and turned around fully, head tilting up to look at her. His eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened as he realised what she was playing at.

”My, Touka-chan-”

 

”Hurry up and get your Pocky,” Touka snapped, face flushing a furious scarlet as she saw the teasing smirk on his face. She stretched upwards a little, towards him and poked his lips with the Pocky so he would finally take it from her.

 

While she was determined to get it over with quickly, Hide enjoyed teasing her too much and only slowly inched closer until he could pinch the Pocky with his teeth and pull it from her mouth. Even then, he did so leisurely, dragging the biscuit from between her teeth gradually. Touka was too entranced by the fast flick of his tongue lapping at the chocolate coating to let the stick go.

 

Her teeth scraped off some crumbles. They felt like dried out toenails and she had to fight the urge to puke right there onto Hide’s jeans.

 

Instead she focused on his languid chewing and swallowing, obviously savouring the taste of the sweet treat. When he grabbed his coffee and downed it one go, swirling the liquid around his mouth for a moment, Touka was confused though.

 

”I thought you liked Pocky?” she burst out and put her hands on her hips in defiance. If he didn’t like them, why had she gone through all of this?

 

Hide didn’t answer, he just stepped closer again, closing the polite distance between them completely and before Touka could even lift her arms, he had caught her lips in a soft kiss.

 

He suckled at them gently, then dipped his tongue inside her mouth, running it along her teeth and the roof of her mouth, before he pulled back again with a shit-eating grin.

 

”There were some crumbs left,” he shrugged in response to her dumbfounded expression.

 

Touka sucked in a breath, suddenly aware that she hadn’t been breathing in far too long and stumbled back towards the counter, painfully aware of the hooting of some high school students and Yomo staring at her in disbelief. Reaching down to the shelf, she grabbed the package of Pocky and briskly walked to Hide, setting it down on his table.

 

”There. Have the rest of it,” she growled.

 

”Only if I can have your crumbs again, too.”

 

Touka sputtered.

 

Hide grinned.

 

The best chocolate in the world could never be as sweet as Touka was.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know if the Pocky Game is something only couples do, but the article I read on it didn't specify so I just went with it being something done amongst friends and family as well. Sans the making out, of course.


End file.
